Where the adventure starts
by CassMartin
Summary: Kagome higurashi! Ordinary...i think not. After travelling back in time she finds herself battleing with demons and evil humans. Not only that but has she fallen inlove with her past life's lover? Sometimes things can go wrong for no reason! R&R please!


CassMartin; Yay! I finally did it chapter one!^^

I am soo excited.

_**Slam**_

**CassMartin;** Oh hey Amanda! What are you doing he-

**Amanda;** What the hell were you doing! You promised to chat on hatena fifty minutes ag- Wait a minute…is this thing on.

_Amanda points at camera._

**CassMartin; ***nod* (She is too scary when angry,)

**Amanda;** No Way! Darn it!

**CassMartin; **Yes way…Oh *turns to camera* I don't own inuyasha! Hope you like it!

_Turns camera off_

"OSUWARIIII!"

_****_

CRASHH

"D-D-Damb you wench!" an Inu Hanyou screamed, his little dog ears sticking flat to his head in anger! He faced the ningen girl and ran towards her, claws ready and a glare that could kill. "You'll pay for doing that to me you wench!"

"O-SU-WA-RIIIII!" The girl shouted. As soon as the words left her lips the beads around his neck turned a light pink before, once again dragging his face to the floor. She pointed at the hanyou in front of her in rage and then sighed when she looked at the damage she did to the ground. 'Those were the flowers I was going to pick for my best friend too' she thought. She sighed and then walked away in frustration. This was going to be a long day…

The hanyou once again got out of the small crater his body made to glare at the escaping figure of the girl that, he found, so annoying. "I'll get you for that one Kagome." He said under his breath. With that said he got up and chased after her.

_**At THE BEGINNING!**_

It was a Sunday morning in Autumn and Kagome got up early and snuck out of her bedroom to see if anyone else was up. After she confirmed that everyone was still asleep she went to take a bath and then brush out some knots in her raven black hair. She put on a dark blue turtle and a light blue skirt with knee-high stockings before sighing and collapsing on her soft bed. She sighed in happiness p and then played with her fat cat, buyo (sp?), who was lying at the foot of her bed like usual. It mewed at her and she giggled at it for wanting food considering his weight. I mean seriously! Her arms were shaking from the strain carrying him gave them.

She walked downstairs and looked for the can of catfood at the back of the fridge. 'Fat cat eats too much' Kagome sighed, 'we're already out and now I have to go to the cat food pile in the shed that sat next to the well house. She sighed again and tapped her cat's nose.

"Look at me now. Being pushed around by some cat on my fifteenth birthday! I can just hear them now…cat slave!" She feigned anger but couldn't hold in her giggle to the cats confused face.

'Oh well, might as well go get it no-' her though was cut off by seeing her brother just outside the well house. 'What was he doing up! I didn't even see him…the trouble maker probably snuck out through the window again. She sighed dramatically before stepping out of the house and walk quietly behind her brother Souta to play a trick on him.

She took one deep breath before saying, "SOUTA HIGURASHI! What are you doing up?" Souta turned, his featured worried. I looked at him and then cocked my head to the side. 'Souta never gets worried about nothing' she tought to herself.

Souta brought his hands to my lips and made me promise not to shout so no one would wake up. She nodded her head and zipped her lips in a comical matter.

"Ka-Kagome?" He looked at her with worried and scared eyes. "I heard something coming from inside the well-house. It was a big crash and I heard wood crack and a lot more scratches and…!" He clapped his hand to his mouth and checked to see if anyone woke up. No one had so he sighed in relief.

"What? But Souta, that is completely impossible…any way shouldn't you tell this to grampa?"

"I know, I know but he has a cold and if something rabid is in there he might…he might di-" He shivered and looked down. Kagome's eyes soften and for maybe the thousandth time she sighed.

"Don't worry Souta. Grandpa won't die. If it maked you feel any better I'll go in there to check for you," She said. Souta looked up at her bright eyed before nodding his head vigorously.

With that agreed, she entered the well-house, a bit creeped out at how quiet and desolate it was, and walked up to the well before looking around. Everything was normal. The well was still sealed over with a wooden bourd, the walls and steps were only unstable due to aging. She glared at hr brother who as peeking inside to see what happened. He grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I was just hearing things…" He stated, still scratching the back of his head.

"You got that right you idio-"_t? _She was cut of by the sound of breaking wood and the strong wind an light that shone through the well. She was too shocked to scream as many arms grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her down the well. She couldn't hear anything except for the wind and Souta's desperate cry.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome was engulfed by a mystical blue light and was being held by arms…mant of them were boned that was some how growing skin. Kagome felt a cold hand bring her face to face a woman that had snow white skin and an evil grin. Only when Kagome saw that the persons bottom half of their body was a long, wiring tail, she screamed.

"_I can feel it_" The half woman, half centipede said. Kagome shivered at the thought of being slautered for food.

"_My power returns_" She looks at Kagome with searching eyes. Obviously not finding what ever it want, it took kagome's face in bothe hands and shook her head back and forth, hard. "_Where is it. The sacred Jewel! Give it to me nowwww!_"

Kagome's eyes widened at the mention of the mythical stone her father was telling her about. It couldn't possibly be real…and it's not…right? The centipede woman hissed and that brought Kagome bake to reality.

"Look Lady!" Kagome shouted. "I don't know and qite frankly don't care about this Jewel you're talking about, so-" Kagome brought her hand up and shoved the creature's head to get it away from her, "-get you filthy hands off me!" A light shone frome her hand and the gasped as the monster fell farther into the light, leaving one of it's arms, still clutched to her blue clothing. Her black hair flew in the air as the stepped out of the blue abiss on all fours. 'What…just…happened?' She gasped as she looked up. Noticing the vines, she used them to haul herself up so she could see where she was. The wooden roof of the well house was gone along with the shed and her house.

Shouting could be heard frome the forest that was a bit to the side of the well. "I might aswell ask someone what just happened," she murmered to herself under her breath. She stood up and breathed in the air around her. She noticed it was clean and fresh, unlike the air at her home. She didn't even bother tidying herself up before she ran into the forest. It wasn't like she could really do anything without her brush anyway. She kept running until the shouting got louder. She stopped and hid behing a tree. She didn't want to get help from the wrong people after all. She looked at the people fight before she sweat dropped. An old woman with gray hair was being attacked by a demon with a boar head and human body. Her body told her to run but she couldn't just leave that poor woman to defend for herself. With, yet another sigh, Kagome slowly revealed herself from her hiding spot and walked over to the struggling old woman. The woman got a couple of hits on the demon with her arrows, only Kagome didn't know how she did it? What world was this?

"Are you okay?" she whispered to the woman already on her knees to keep herself stable enough to fire another arrow. Kagome watched in awe at how the arrow glowed a faint pink just before it hit the demon square on the head. "Wow!" As soon as the words left her lips the old woman started to fall faint. Notticing this, Kagome quickly stabalised the woman with her hands and then later sat her down. The woman looked at her before losing concsiousness. What was she supposed to do now?

With one last look at the strong woman, Kagome slipped her arms around her so that she could carry her to somewhere she would be safe. 'Safe..where the hell is safe. One minute here and I've witnessed death!' Her mind screamed. She tried to calmherself down in order to not waste energy. Who knew how long she'd have to walk until she reached 'good' people. Just as she made it to a clearing she heard a noise behind her. She could already tell who it was by the shrill scream escaping the attackers lips. She set the woman down and ran into the forest again, not knowing that a pair of golden eyes had been watching her.

Should I Continue? R&R please...LOL

BTW~~does anyone have flipnote hatena?


End file.
